totalpokemoncommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Universes in Pokemon World Revolution
This article is a list of the Universes in Pokemon World Revolution and the changes in them that makes the timeline deviate from the known one (note: at this time, most changes are just guessed. Guessed changes are labeled as "guessed"). Universe 1: Main Universe Change: None. This is the "Main Universe". Universe 2: 2nd Darkrai War Change: Darkrai killed Staraptor. World nearly destroyed. Chimecho becomes Diabcho. People In Universe 2: Electrophos(Universe 2) Espeon(Universe 2) Weavile(Universe 2) Universe 3: Day Poke-Earth Changed! Change: 'Heatran fires all the nuclear weapons in the world at the planet, creating a nuclear apocalypse. '''People in Universe 3: ' Electrophos(Universe 3) Tyranicape(Universe 3) Heatran(Universe 3) Senator Florges(Universe 3) Universe 4: Devil's Night '''Change: '''Susan awakens as a Titan of the Moon before anyone on Earth found her and destroyed the planet. '''People in Universe 4 Electrophos(Universe 4) Universe 5: Acceptance Change: '''Arceus(Tellyzx) recreates reality to remove an evil Heatran and becomes the great Arceus. '''People in Universe 5 Moltrean Universe 6: Hellverse Change: '''Captain Yanmega gets the power of Hell from Creocho and becomes Hellking Yanmega. Universe 7: Captain Yanmega '''Change: '''Captain Yanmega universe. Universe 8: Fate Over Destiny '''Change: '''Roserence sacrifices her life to Blazikape and becomes Blazikence. '''People in Universe 8: Blazikence(Universe 8) Tyra(Universe 8) Universe 9: Zombie Rule Change: '''Comet hits the planet, creating a Zombie Apocalypse.Roserence leads a resistance force against the Zombies and the Universe is set 30+ years ahead of Universe 1. '''People in Universe 9: Lucas(Universe 9) Darkrai(Universe 9) Universe 10: Rise of the Cryo Phoenix Change: '''Articuno becomes the legendary Cryo Phoenix. Blazikape line doesn't exist. Universe 11: Dark Thorns '''Change: '''Roserot kills Heatran before the major event takes place. Moltres goes crazy. '''People in Universe 11: Roserot(Universe 11) Universe 12: Rise of the Robots Change: '''Electrophos and Susan create the robotic age. Universe 13: Aviator Raime '''Change: '''Captain Yanmega's friend: Raime gets superpowers after the world is hit by a devastating storm that nearly wipes out all life on Earth. Universe 14: SOS's big change '''Change: '''Kent dies. Universe 15: Pokezonia '''Change: '''No similarities to the regular universes. Universe 16: Reboot Universe '''Change: '''The 16th Universe . It basically "reset" many of the characters from the beginning, starting over with a clean slate and showing the characters in a different setting, where Mix-Breeds are deemed as an alien species and the Naga's were introduced much earlier. It "is considered a more modern reboot, with simplified backgrounds for most of the characters. Unlike many of the other Universes, it stands out very much on its own. For example, Electrophos hooks up with Roserence first and never hooks up with Wigglytuff. Susan. Mageall doesn't exist and is instead replaced with Suki. Universes 17-21 One Million '''What if ____ got control of the world due to a life-threatening Asteroid? 'What if Blazitar/Moltrean got control of the world?' After him and his family was given the chance to control the world in order to protect all life, Blazitar managed to locate a galaxy similar to this one and used a device to teleport everyone else to said Galaxy while Blazitar and Moltrean stayed behind. Due to their immortality, they managed to stop said crisis(an Asteroid) but spent the next million years alone on the planet. As time went on, the two not only got stronger but also began to evolve. Moltrean got the ability to create Big Bangs due to her enhanced speed while Blazitar could create planets as well as Galaxies with his enhanced abilities. 'What if Electrophos/Susan got control of the world?' After Electrophos and his wife were given the chance to control the world in order to protect all life, Electrophos and Susan created a Machine to destroy the Asteroid. After the Asteroid was destroyed however, the two began to notice how ungrateful most of the populace was and continued to create more advanced technology. Eventually, they created a machine that amplified their powers and when the Governments found out, they attacked the two. The two were able to destroy said resistance, but this caused the two to take over the remnants of the lost governments with help from the Amazon Union. Electrophos and Susan also continued to work on the amplifying machine and they also began to develop new abilities as a result. 'What if Roserence got control of the world?' After Roserence was given the chance to control the world in order to protect all life, Roserence managed to destroy the Asteroid with help from the Naga Clan. Because of this, the world had a more positive view of the Naga's from that point forward and began to improve relations between the Naga's and the rest of the world. As time went on, her children would eventually take her position and continue to improve her lines abilities through Natural Selection. 'What if Blazikape/Tyra got control of the world?' After Blazikape and Tyra were given the chance to control the world in order to protect all life, the two were able to destroy it with their abilities. Afterwards, Tyra located a planet full of Saiyans and had them relocate to her planet in order to repopulate the Saiyan Race. As time went on, that eventually happened but the two were met with tons of resistance that resulted in a massive War. But because of the Saiyan instincts, the resistance was quickly overwhelmed and the two decided to make the harsh decision and kill them to show the rest of the world what would happen if they were to spark a war against another race. This eventually resulted in a treaty amongst both races, but Blazikape/Tyra became more violent as a result of having to deal with those attempting to stop it. 'What if Tyragicape got control of the world?' After Tyragicape was given the chance to control the world in order to protect all life, she was able to destroy it with her Naga Abilities but after it was done, her family was slaughtered by the Government. Enraged, she ordered her family to leave the planet and go to one that was similar to Earth and she began to kill the ones who slaughtered her family. But once that was done, she snapped and lost control of her powers, resulting in her abilities crystallizing the entire planet and preventing the populace from escaping. As the years went on, she lived in the Arctic while she watched the rest of the planet slowly kill itself due to Anarchy. Eventually, she was the last person left on the planet and due to years of depression and guilt, she crystallized herself to end her pain. But as the centuries went on, her body began to evolve and change, gaining Crystallized skin. Eventually, her crystal prison broke and she awakened from her slumber to notice that the planet was still covered in Crystals, but a new race of people appeared. They were Pokemon but were now not only crystallized but shared a similar personality. As Tyragicape regained her sanity, she walked away from her former prison and quickly became a member of this new race. Universe 22: Simian Saiyans 'Change: '''Nancy.Blaze never left her home planet and instead raised Blazikape under different conditions. He still met Tyra, who was on the same planet, but instead of having Multiple Personality Disorder, Nancy helped him find an alternate way to deal with his stress. As time went on, Blazikape and Tyra had their children but they were trained on Nancy's home planet and as such, they became stronger than their Universe 1 counterparts, while also having a great relationship with their grandmother and father. Simisage tried to destroy it, but Blazikape and Tyra killed him and became King and Queen of the entire Planet, with their children eventually getting the throne as time went on. Universe 23: The Sioux Tribe '''Change: '''The FBI never attacked the Sioux Tribe and never slaughtered most of the population, instead forming an alliance. As such, Ampharos grew up with her mother and eventually had a child with an Electivire from the same village. As her son grew, he was taught about the history of the Thunderbird and why the tribe thought of it as important. When the rival Native American tribes attacked, the Sioux managed to defeat them with ease but despite being given an offer to join Civilization thanks to the FBI, the leader of the Sioux Tribe refused and spent the rest of their days in the forest. Universe 24: Earth WW2 '''Change: '''All the events took place in 1945. Universe 25: '''Change: '''A universe ruled by a Dark Roserence. Universe 26: '''Change: '''A universe where everyone is a Saiyan. Universe 27: '''Change: '''Darkrai won the 2nd Darkrai War, but Electrophos killed him afterwards and enslaved the planet with his four horsemen. Universe 28: '''Change: '''Roserade hooked up with Banis and produced a kid that helped destroy all evil on the planet with his Naga abilities. Universe 29: '''Change: '''Darkrai won the first Darkrai war and became the new god of Pokemon. Universe 30: '''Change: '